<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(please don't) kill me, heal me by triviaeuphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777902">(please don't) kill me, heal me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria'>triviaeuphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cats, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Strangers to Enemies to Lovers, Yes., essentially, once again this is one-sided, ravenclaw!wonwoo, slytherin!soonyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five times soonyoung almost kills wonwoo, and one time he heals him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(please don't) kill me, heal me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to day 2! this is a messsssssss i had to work today and spent most of the day on the laptop and now i have a a headacheksdfds anyway this one's for u soonwoofuckers !!!!!</p><p><b>prompt:</b> You’re gesticulating violently and accidentally hit me in the face</p><p>i don't have a lot else to say, just that i hope u like this, kudos and comments super appreciated &lt;3</p><p>(also reminder hi kristan is also doing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296">this</a>!!!!! her prompts are actually RIDICULOUS and so far she's going above and beyond expectations so! give hers a read tooooo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo's last first day back to hogwarts doesn't start off well. first, he almost oversleeps, and because he overestimated his ability to wake up on time, has last minute packing to do, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not pack his usual amount of underwear and will have to ask his mother to </span>
  <em>
    <span>owl</span>
  </em>
  <span> some to him, that's embarrassing. second, he doesn't check what wall he's supposed to be running through and instead of going in between platforms 9 and 10 like he has been for the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven years</span>
  </em>
  <span> jeon wonwoo what the fuck, and almost rams his head against the space between 8 and 9, but realised in the last few seconds before swerving and almost hittig someone else's cart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>junnie the cat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>once he's safely on platform 9¾ though, his heartbeat calls, and even with all the people bustling about, he feels like he's on his way home. not that his actual home is awful, but there’s just something about hogwarts, being around people like him, where he doesn’t have to hide who he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his uninterrupted joy lasts all but ten minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it happens when he gets on the train, and looks through compartments trying to find an almost empty one to save for him and his friends. he can hear junnie’s faint meows and knows his baby is itching to get out (read: not actually a baby). his way isn’t too blocked thankfully, so he picks up the speed and walks fast, glancing inside compartments. really, he should’ve been looking ahead and keeping track of anyone in front of him, or even on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> because—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at first, all wonwoo can feel is pain. in his nose because that was the point of contact, and then his ass, because it also contacted – the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ow,” he says softly (with feeling). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ohmygodsohdearwonwooiamsosorryohods—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kwon soonyoung is what wonwoo would describe as...someone you’d think is a complete and utter twat, but in reality is only somewhat a twat. and only on the quidditch field. so when wonwoo opens his eyes to a wide-eyed apologetic soonyoung, he can be sure the slytherin didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to almost break his nose with just a limb. but he still doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hi wonwoo,” soonyoung says, his fringe flopped onto his forehead. his hair is red this year, and he looks amazing but wonwoo just cannot think of anything right now but his nose. “oh god, your nose is bleeding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo had no idea someone's </span>
  <em>
    <span>elbow</span>
  </em>
  <span> could do that much damage. the people soonyoung was talking to have appeared behind him, equally wide-eyed and concerned. “oh, is it?” wonwoo responds, struggling to get to his feet. he puts two fingers under his nose and sure enough, they're slightly damp and he sees red colouring them when he pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can fix it!” soonyoung says earnestly. “here, let me—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>before he can even attempt a spell, wonwoo whips his own wand out and points it at himself, spelling the blood away. his nose still throbs, mentally asking all the deities that exist what he did to deserve such an awful start to the year, and if it’s going to be like this for the rest of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ii.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>apparently it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>first potions class of the year - and soonyoung is there. wonwoo’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly. but he does sit as far from him as possible. which is easy or hard depending on how you look at it, because the newts potions class is about fifteen people total. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo sits a little away from the professor, which means all he can see is the back of soonyoung’s head. that’s fine. until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wonwoo, can you please come and help mister kwon with his hiccoughing potion? it smells like poison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo’s nose twitches slightly. he’d got it checked by madam pomfrey and it hurts a lot less, but it’s like he has a new sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he gathers his things and moves them next to soonyoung who smiles sheepishly at him. “good morning,” he says, giving a small wave. “your face looks nicer than yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo stares at him. “thanks,” he replies, monotonous. “your potion is green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh. yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s supposed to be yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“apparently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo sighs, and opens his textbook to look at ingredients before going to gather them. he instructs soonyoung as best as he can, making sure he’s cutting roots correctly and not plopping his shell, rather gently putting it in the cauldron. soonyoung’s cheeks turns pink when his potion turns the exact shade of almost golden yellow that the text says it’s supposed to while stirring. “you’re amazing,” he says, in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how did you manage to get into newt potions?” is wonwoo’s only response, and he looks straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m just having a bad day, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well. it’s like he tempted fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the professor seems satisfied with the potion, but insists on soonyoung having some to test if it works. surely some kind of ethical violation, but no one seemed that perturbed by the situation. almost all pairs of eyes are on soonyoung and wonwoo, as the professor pours a spoonful of the yellow potion into a tiny vial and hands it to his student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>soonyoung hiccuping should not be cute. it’s not. it’s very violent. and wonwoo knows this because he has a front row seat to said violence. he doesn’t know when he’d leaned in so close to soonyoung, but the boy would not stop moving the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the hiccuping should stop in maybe an hour,” the professor says. “good job, mister kwon and mister jeon. class dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“an-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span> “hour?! i have-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span> “quidditch!” he throws his hands up in frustration, and in doing so, basically slaps wonwoo in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you kidding me?!” wonwoo exclaims, holding onto his cheek, glaring at soonyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>wonwoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, i’m so-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span> “sorry, i didn’t mean to, oh my gosh why does this keep hap-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span> - “pening, can i please make it up to you, hey where are you g-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span> “wonwoo, let’s talk about this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>iii.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>herbology is supposed to be a fairy harmless class, wonwoo thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>they’re repotting mandrakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>soonyoung is...too aggressive. he manages to pull a particularly stubborn root out of its original pot and knock wonwoo’s soundproof headphones out as well. next thing he knows, he’s in the hospital wing </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> two hours later with a headache worse than the time he and his friends drank ungodly amounts of firewhiskey and the hangovers the next morning made them feel like death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>iv.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>the thing is, wonwoo and soonyoung aren’t on bad terms at all. soonyoung may be the slytherin team captain and wonwoo the ravenclaw one, but the two houses have a great relationship in general, and the two of them have mutual friends too. it’s not like wonwoo hates soonyoung. it’s just that. well. this is embarrassing. but younger wonwoo was extremely hormonal, and had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of feelings, and he liked writing them down. in first year he had a lot of feelings about using owls to send mail, no matter how heavy that mail was. in second year, he had feelings about his defence against the dark arts professor who didn’t know the first thing about any of the dark creatures he brought in (thankfully he was fired mid-semester). in third year, he had A Lot of feelings about soonyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>gross ones. about holding his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(trust wonwoo, it’s not cute when you’ve seen soonyoung try to eat jam sandwiches and somehow get jam on his fingers every single time. every time! how does he do it?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo would write in his journal about how infuriating it is that soonyoung had the ability to make his heart flutter like that. how he scrunched his nose while laughing (with food in his mouth for god’s sake) and wonwoo was ready to risk everything for him. it was so disgusting. and it wouldn’t end! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyway, the worst thing that could have happened to a thirteen year old happened. one day he left his journal on his bed which he never did, but the one time he did. The One Time. he came back to the common room to snickers and a group of four boys all sitting on the cushiest sofa in the room, just having a hearty time reading aloud wonwoo’s deepest darkest secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his house mates wouldn’t let it </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. every time the two boys would walk side by side, or even be in the same vicinity, they would wolf whistle or make kissy sounds and it was just. too much. the actual worst part is that soonyoung tried to make him feel better and that tipped him over the edge completely. so he just stopped talking to him. things aren’t awkward anymore but fourth year when they had care of magical creatures was hell because they kept getting paired up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care for the magical creatures</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(wonwoo definitely doesn’t think he still likes soonyoung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>being the operative word here.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>why’s he talking about quidditch? oh yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo loves flying. he tried out for the team and got in as a chaser in his fourth year. unfortunately for him, the same year, one of slytherin’s beaters got done with school and there was an opening. enter: soonyoung, who didn’t even need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try out</span>
  </em>
  <span> because his talent with bludgers and bats preceded him. ever since then, soonyoung made it his mission to make wonwoo’s life hell (like, intentionally) (and only on the field). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, fourth year was a Lot, thanks for asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the slytherin versus ravenclaw matches always cause a lot of buzz, because all the players are exceptional and the games can go on for hours and hours. wonwoo scores at least six times within two hours, and he’s on a high like no other, only brought upon by being in the sky with the wind whistling in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he has the quaffle again and is speeding towards the hoops, eyes on the keeper, not looking anywhere else because he has to make sure to hit the right one--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what he really should’ve done first is check for bludgers, because those bastards really do seem like they come out of nowhere. kwon soonyoung has talent, nobody ever denied that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but something’s wrong. yes, the quaffle is out of his hands, but there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he can’t understand where it came from. then he loses grip on his broom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then he starts to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>v.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>soonyoung has the audacity to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “i brought soup!” he says, holding up a thermos, which may contain soup yes, but wonwoo still stares at it warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>junnie is on the foot of the hospital wing bed (they’ve been inseparable since wonwoo got him at 11 years of age and junnie was a tiny baby with his grey face and blue eyes), and at the sight of soonyoung, he hisses. good boy. wonwoo makes a mental note to order treats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle</span>
  </em>
  <span> treats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hi junnie, long time no see,” soonyoung says, walking around the cat to come and sit on the chair next to the bed. infuriatingly beautiful. stupid boy. made </span>
  <em>
    <span>soup</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you, soonyoung,” wonwoo mumbles, holding his hands out for the thermos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“let me pour some out for you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, that’s fine, i--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i got it, don’t worry, you’ll feel much better after this--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“soonyoung, ple--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>their game of tug of war with the thermos ends when the lid comes off and spills soup all over wonwoo’s lap, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. he can’t really even do anything but yelp and sit in hot water and vegetables and groan and watch soonyoung be frozen before pleading with him to forgive him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the noise causes madam pomfrey to come rushing, notice the mess, and promptly push a nearly sobbing soonyoung out the door, banishing him, before coming back to clean wonwoo’s crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s his last year and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> managing to add to his list of low points, huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>i.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s learnt his lesson about writing in journals where people can see, so now he talks his feelings out to his siamese cat, junnie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“he has red hair this year, junnie,” wonwoo says, bringing his knees to rest under his chin. junnie simply blinks at him. a man of few words. “he had that silver last year, do you remember? i thought he couldn’t outdo himself, and yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“also he keeps attacking me for no reason? it’s like he actively hates me but is too much of a pussy to tell me so he’s being passive aggressive. i mean i guess he’s a gemini but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>junnie yowls then, and stands up on his back legs to smack wonwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, so it’s not just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a third voice speaks. wonwoo looks towards the door, because soonyoung is </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in his dorm, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how did you get in?” wonwoo asks, hand still on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“easy riddle. the portrait’s getting bad at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t let her hear you say that, you’ll get sucked into a painting and never let out or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i really wanted to apologise,” soonyoung says, walking forward and stopping at the edge of the bed. junnie meows and jumps off, padding over to the window seat. “sincerely. i never meant to hurt you any of those times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s...okay. i think i could probably tell if you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah...hey, let me make it up to you! you have a…” he reaches out and touches wonwoo’s forehead lightly. “jun left a pretty nasty cut there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo rolls his eyes. “oh yeah, did you think you were the only one regularly inflicting pain on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>soonyoung smiles wryly. “wait.” he steps back, and points his wand at wonwoo. suddenly, a wave of warmth passes over him. he feels a tingle on his forehead. he goes to touch it and his skin is smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thanks,” wonwoo says, mystified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“least i could do,” soonyoung says. he suddenly looks very nervous. “so hey, i know we don’t talk a lot these days...i just wanted to say um. i miss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, and you know all that stuff in third year…” soonyoung continues, running his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo groans. “you were doing so well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no! no, listen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he surges forward and gets way too close to wonwoo and. Kisses him? On his nose? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” wonwoo asks weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s for almost breaking your nose,” soonyoung says. then he kisses wonwoo’s forehead. then his cheek. he pauses for a second, looks down at his arm, like he’s considering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wonwoo sighs frustrated and pulls on soonyoung’s shirt to bring him closer and connect their lips instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>soonyoung melts into it, sits on the bed and pushes forward, enthusiastic as always. wonwoo giggles against his lips because he likes it, so he deepens the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>junnie definitely is making a face at them, but he really can’t bring himself to care at the moment. he non-verbal spells the door shut and lies back down, pulling soonyoung down with him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://twitter.com/outrofearless">twt</a>!</p><p>(sidenote it's so late i'm so tired this was def not beta'd or looked over even once i will get on that asap!!!!! see u tomorrow &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>